The Promise Of A Lifetime
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto planned to be together since their childhood - will that last? SasuNaru, shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and fluff.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Promise of a Lifetime**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

**

* * *

**

The dark haired child watched as the other children played: running past each other, tagging each other, laughing together. He looked past them from his spot at the top of the slide, tilting his head as he spotted something bright across the park.

Sitting on the swings, all alone, was another child. He had bright blond hair, surrounding a face that was obviously tanned, visible from across the playground. He was short and his legs barely reached the ground as he rocked on the low swing. The dark haired child tilted his head to the side, wondering what colour eyes the bright child had. Determined to find out, he slid down the slide and headed across to the child, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Blue.

That was the first thing he noticed. The child's eyes were the most incredible blue the dark haired child had ever seen. They were wide, fearful and sad, but they were beautiful. The dark haired child's feet took him forward until he was right before the bright child.

"My name's Sasuke," he introduced himself. "Who are you?"

The child looked up, his golden head tilting to the side. Sasuke could see that his face was adorable, three whisker scratches running down each cheek.

"Nawuto," he mumbled in a shy voice. "Name's Nawuto."

"_He must mean, Naruto,'_' Sasuke thought. He offered the child a small smile. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded, leaping off the swing and bounding over to Sasuke. "Yes!" he chirped as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I wanna play!"

Sasuke smiled as he dragged the boy over to the seesaw. He had always wanted to play on it, but it required two people, and Sasuke never had anyone to play with before.

He settled on one end while Naruto sat on the other. They laughed gleefully as they played, eyes sparking. They didn't notice across the park as their parents watched, smiling slightly at the sight of their two children playing so happily.

* * *

Naruto giggled happily at the movie he was watching with Sasuke, clapping his hands at the joke made. Next to him, Sasuke chuckled quietly, also amused. Sasuke's older brother Itachi had put a movie on for the two to watch while he did his homework in the other room, leaving the two children on the couch. Sasuke had his arm around his golden friend while Naruto alternated between sitting up straight and leaning against Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, drawing his friend's attention, "we'll be friends forever, right?"

"Course!" Naruto cried as he hugged Sasuke. "You'we my vewy best fwend!"

Satisfied, Sasuke hugged his friend closer. Naruto leaned on him as they watched the movie in the dark room.

And that's how Itachi found them once the movie had finished, both fast asleep. Smiling softly, something he rarely did, he scooped the two of them up and carried them to Sasuke's room, rather awkwardly as his little brother refused to let go of his friend, even in sleep.

When Sasuke woke hours later Naruto was still in his arms. Sasuke had pulled him closer, inhaling his scent. Naruto was his very best friend, and Sasuke loved him a lot. Ever since they met at the park they had been spending lots of time together, as it turned out their parents knew each other.

As Sasuke fell back into sleep, cradling his best friend close to him, he decided that he would be with Naruto forever.

* * *

"Minato-san." The golden man turned at the quiet voice, smiling when he saw his son's best friend.

"Sasuke-kun," he said with a smile, "Naruto's in his room."

"I know," Sasuke replied as he met Minato's gaze. "I want to ask you a question."

Minato blinked at the seriousness of the child's voice. He nodded, gesturing for Sasuke to sit on the couch across from him as he set down his book. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

Sasuke straightened, his eyes never leaving Minato's. "I want to marry Naruto," he said in a firm voice.

Minato blinked, staring at the child. "You what?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"I want to marry Naruto," Sasuke replied. "Aniki says that you have to ask the father of the bride permission first."

Minato couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. He wanted to _marry _Naruto? He obviously didn't understand what marriage was. "Look, Sasuke," he began gently, "you can't marry Nar–"

"I can't?" Sasuke interrupted, his dark eyes filling with tears. "Why not? I've figured it all out! I'll be the daddy and Naruto will be the mommy. I'll take good care of him and pro-pro-provi – care for him!"

Minato shook his head slightly. He knew that if he told Sasuke 'no' he would cry. Then Naruto would be upset with him. Then Kushina would be pissed at him. Minato didn't want that – _a__nything _but that.

"Alright, alright," Minato sighed, raising his hands, "you can marry Naruto."

"I can?" Sasuke's eyes were wide. Minato nodded. "Yay!"

The dark haired child hugged Minato briefly before tearing from the room, ready to tell his new bride.

Kushina entered from the kitchen, a tray in her hands. She smiled in amusement as she looked over to where Sasuke had vanished. "Why is Sasuke-kun so happy?" she asked as she set down the tray.

Minato took a cup with a smile. "Because I told him he can marry Naruto."

"YOU WHAT?"

Minato winced. He never was good at judging Kushina's moods.

* * *

The day Sasuke's parents passed on the eight year old had been inconsolable. He had locked himself in his room, refusing to see anyone, even Itachi. However, when the elder Uchiha brought Naruto over…

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was hesitant as he knocked on the door. There was silence, the usual reply, but then the door opened suddenly. A hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, dragging him in before the door was slammed shut behind him. Itachi smiled. He knew it was right to bring Naruto over.

Inside the room Naruto stared at his friend, namely his red eyes. Sasuke had been crying. Sasuke never cried. He was the strongest person Naruto knew; yet he had obviously been crying.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He threw himself at his friend, causing them both to fall back onto the bed, Naruto on top of Sasuke. Naruto cuddled his friend close, hoping he felt as safe and protected as Naruto always did in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke clutched him tightly; his eyes closed as he held back tears.

"They're dead, Naruto," he whispered. "They're both dead."

"I know," Naruto breathed, "but I'm here, Itachi-nii's here, it'll be okay."

Sasuke looked up at his beautiful friend, and smiled softly in response to the incredible grin on Naruto's face. Just being around him made Sasuke feel so warm, so protected and so much better.

On impulse Sasuke brushed his lips lightly over Naruto's. A dark blush raced across Naruto's face but he ignored it, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke retuned the smile, leaning heavily on Naruto.

"I love you," he whispered.

Naruto's arms tightened around him. "I love you too," he murmured in reply, being uncharacteristically quiet, "and I'm here for you."

* * *

"You'll grow out of it, otouto," Itachi's voice was cool. He had become a lot more distant since Sasuke's parents died. "You and Naruto were always close, but you will drift apart, especially now that you've entered high school."

Sasuke scowled at his brother, snatched his bag from his brother's hand and stalked towards the school. He wouldn't grow out of it. He had long ago accepted that his feelings for Naruto went beyond friendship.

Neither of the Uchiha brothers noticed the small blond listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Naruto scuffed his toe on the ground as he walked to his locker. Sasuke would out grow him. He always called Naruto immature – it was true. Sasuke would get sick of him soon, find new friends like that Hyuuga guy…

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Gaara until the last minute. Naruto walked into him, stumbling back and looking into icy jade eyes. Gaara had it in for Sasuke, but since Sasuke could easily kick his – short – ass, Gaara chose an easier target – Sasuke's best friend.

"Ahh, Gaara-san," Naruto mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you th–"

"Watch where you're going," Gaara hissed. Naruto flinched, looking around the empty corridor beseechingly. No one was there to save him. "I'll teach you some manners."

Gaara's fist came out of nowhere. It caught Naruto's left eye, sending him flying back. Naruto landed with a solid _thump _on the ground, cradling his injury. He heard footsteps approaching him and curled up, waiting for the pain – pain that never came.

Hearing noises, Naruto let his right eye creep open. It widened at the sight that met it. Sasuke had Gaara against a wall, a hand at his throat, while his other fist pummelled the shorter boy's stomach. Once Garra was thoroughly beaten Sasuke let him go, watching as he stumbled off, before turning to Naruto.

He knelt beside his friend, reaching out to cup his face, his thumb soothing the sore eye. "Oh dobe," he breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Wh-why… why did you save me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're my best friend."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he threw himself into Sasuke's waiting arms. He cuddled his best friend tightly, sobbing slightly into his top. "So you're not sick of me?" he mumbled. "You won't get tired of me?"

Sasuke pulled back with a scowl. "Of course not," he growled. "I'll never get tired of you."

Naruto clutched his friend closely for dear life. He didn't want Sasuke to grow out of him, but somehow he sensed Sasuke wouldn't always love him the way he did forever.

* * *

"Come on, Naruto!" Ino shouted. "Tell us!"

Naruto turned scarlet as he looked around the group, obviously looking for an exit. They had been playing Truth or Dare and Naruto, the natural chicken, had chosen Truth. How stupid of him.

"There's no one," he mumbled as he looked around. Shikamaru snorted in disbelief while Neji rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. Sasuke however, was watching Naruto intently, waiting for the answer.

"Liar!" Ino shouted. "You _have _to like someone! Who is it?"

Naruto's eyes darted around before landing on a student seated a couple of tables away. Her emerald eyes were locked on Sasuke, as always, while she threw her long pink hair over her shoulder. She was pretty, smart and _female._ Perfect.

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled. "I like Sakura-chan."

As Ino loudly proclaimed her disgust at the choice, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at yet another obvious lie and Neji wrinkled his nose in distaste, Naruto dared to look up at his best friend. Sasuke's face was cold, unreadable even to Naruto. His eyes were as hard as two onyxes, locked onto Naruto's. They were filled with anger, disgust, and hurt…

Naruto looked away. He had to tell them he liked someone like Sakura – especially Sasuke.

After all, how would he react if he found out Naruto liked _him_?

* * *

"So, dobe, the dance is coming up," Sasuke mentioned casually as he drove Naruto home. "You planning on going?"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he bounced in his seat. "I'm gonna ask Sakura-chan! She'll say yes and we'll dance all night before she agrees to be my girlfriend!"

Sasuke snorted delicately, but his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He had become better at handling Naruto's attraction to the pink-haired student, but he was still uncomfortable about it. He didn't like Naruto's attention being focused on anyone but him. However, it did help that Sakura despised Naruto and would have nothing to do with him.

"Right," Sasuke murmured, "I'll be here at eight to pick you up when she shoots you down."

"_What_?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pulled into his driveway. "You bastard, she's not gonna reject me!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he switched the engine off. "She always does. Why should this be any different?"

"Because, you bastard!" Naruto growled as he slammed the door to the car shut, stalking up towards the house. "It's about time she stopped mooning after you and went for a real man, like me!"

"Sure, of course, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened the front door, completely at home in Naruto's house. "So I'll see you at eight?"

Despite his complaints Naruto couldn't quash his happiness… it was almost like he and Sasuke would be on a date.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto headed upstairs. He had a date with his dobe.

* * *

Sasuke honked the horn again as he waited impatiently for Naruto to come out. It was eight on the dot and that usuratonkachi had better be ready. Sasuke reached up to smooth the jacket of his suit before nervously reaching up to fiddle with his hair. Yeah, he had spent over an hour getting ready, but he had wanted to look good. After all, it wasn't every day he managed to trick Naruto into a date.

The door to the house burst open and Naruto flew out, a large grin on his face as he ran to the car. Sasuke quickly opened his own door, getting out in order to greet Naruto. He had no idea why, but it seemed like the thing to do. Naruto grinned at him, whirling around to show off his dark blue suit.

"What do ya think, bastard?" he asked. "Aren't I hot?"

'_Yes,_' Sasuke thought silently. '_So _damn _hot._'

"Hn," Sasuke said aloud. "Anything is better than that orange monstrosity you wanted to wear."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he crossed to his own door. "Shut up!" he snapped as they both slid into the car. "An orange suit would have been kick ass!"

"I'm just glad I could talk you out of it," Sasuke muttered as he started the engine. "Let's go."

Naruto fluttered his eyelashes at Sasuke, laying a hand on the brunet's arm. "But Sasuke-kun!" he crooned in a high-pitched voice, "didn't you get me a carnation? I mean, aren't we dates now?"

Sasuke's heart sped up at the words and he paused, looking over at his best friend. Naruto flushed under Sasuke's piercing look. "Actually," Sasuke mumbled, reaching into his jacket, "here."

He handed a rose to Naruto, who took it with a raised eyebrow. It was black, and obviously fake, but still a nice gesture. He glanced over at Sasuke's breast pocket and was shocked to see a blue rose sitting in it, the exact shade of his own eyes. Looking down at the rose in his hand he realized it was the same colour as Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly as he tucked the rose into his pocket. He flashed Sasuke a brilliant grin, watching curiously as Sasuke flushed.

"Hn, dobe."

* * *

Sasuke lasted around half an hour. That was all he could take of watching those idiots attempting to dance. Sakura had already shot down Naruto twice, but oddly enough he didn't seem too upset about it. Sasuke had spent most of his time telling his fangirls to politely _fuck off _until they eventually realized he wasn't interested in dancing with anyone.

Well, maybe not anyone…

Naruto shuffled next to him, obviously not pleased with the aura of evil Sasuke was emitting. Sasuke didn't care. He didn't want to be there. He looked up at the clock on the wall of the gym before groaning. Only another fifteen minutes had passed. He had no idea why he had come to the stupid dance – it was only crap music, crap food and crap decorations.

"This is boring!"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, suddenly remembering why he was there. Naruto looked back at him and grinned, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Um, Sasuke," he began, "can we, uh, go?"

Sasuke thanked everything holy as he grabbed his dobe's hand and dragged him from the gym without hesitation. Once they stepped outside into the car park, where they could still hear the music, Naruto grinned, not letting Sasuke's hand go. A new song came on and he stopped, tugging his best friend to a halt.

"I love this song!" he chirped. He grinned at Sasuke. "Dance with me?"

Naruto had meant it mockingly, but in the next moment he found himself in Sasuke's arms, their bodies pushed close together as they danced. Naruto stared up into Sasuke's eyes as the dark haired man guided them around the car park, not saying anything. Naruto's lips curved into a smile as they moved, a beautiful laugh rising out of his throat as he was spun around.

They continued to dance through the songs, not noticing as the time flew by, they were so involved in each other. When Sasuke's watch beeped that it was ten o'clock they stopped, standing close together. Naruto was panting, his cheeks flushed as Sasuke led him to his car. Without saying anything they both got in, driving back to Naruto's in silence.

* * *

"Um, thanks, I guess," Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, for the fun."

Sasuke smirked at the adorably awkward display Naruto was putting on. His eyes were still sparkling, his flush had long since faded but he still blushed every time Sasuke touched him.

Sasuke looked up at the light above the door, the globe illuminating Naruto in the darkness. Naruto's stupid over-protective parents were already asleep, so Sasuke might not have another chance like this – ever since he'd requested to marry Naruto as a child at least one of the two were always hovering nearby.

Sasuke reached up to cup Naruto's cheek, bring forth that beautiful blush. Naruto held perfectly still, his eyes widening and his lips parting slightly. Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better moment. He leaned in quickly, sealing his lips gently over Naruto's. He made sure it was soft, only a gentle kiss that Naruto could pull away from at any time, before he withdrew. Naruto had his eyes closed, his breath coming in quick pants.

Sasuke turned to leave, making it three steps to his car before a hand caught his. He turned back to Naruto, only to have arms thrown around his neck and lips pushed to his. Sasuke slid arms around Naruto's waist, drawing his friend closer, devouring his lips hungrily.

_**Above…**_

"Minato! Come back to bed!"

"No! I have to make sure that Uchiha keeps his hands above the waist!"

"_Minato…_"

"Ahh! You see! I'm stopping this at once!"

"_What_? Naruto! My baby!"

"Uchiha!"

* * *

Ok... I had no idea why I wrote that. I just sat down, planning on writing The Cheshire Cat, and _that _came out. Enjoy.

I love my beta - she puts 'fluff' under the warnings. Lol. WARNING: MAY MELT YOUR BRAIN WITH CUTENESS!


End file.
